


rain

by pjshye



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, Dreamcatcher, F/F, Oneshot, Post-Break Up, Sad, minji is sad, siyeon is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjshye/pseuds/pjshye
Summary: “but if i sit in the rain, maybe i can drown in something other than my thoughts.” -j.w.





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> just a short singji fanfic!!
> 
> wrote this earlier this year during one of those "sad days" :] hope you'll enjoy this!!

a year.

who knew a year could cause so much difference?

who knew a year could cause so much pain, and sadness, and so much hurt? who knew a year could drain one from all of her tears, and make her so lifeless? who knew a year could cause so much sadness, making one feel so ridiculously empty?

nobody knew. nobody would have predicted all of this. siyeon and minji were the "it" couple. they were famous and all over instagram, boasting 20k followers. when news broke that they were parting ways, the reason was never exposed to the world. everyone was in a frenzy; the breakup wasn't expected from anybody. after all, they'd been dating for four years, and there were rumours that minji was preparing to propose. after parting their ways a year ago, they'd never seen each other.

siyeon had earpieces in, humming along to piri by dreamcatcher. she was back with blonde hair and navy blue acrylic nails, with a tiny gemstone on her index finger. a diamond ring proudly shone on her finger; she had saved up for months for it. she wore sweatpants to keep her comfortable and warm in the autumn, accompanied by a long sleeved brown shirt. yet, the soft smile that she wore outshone all of her clothing and accessories. nothing could beat a smile after all. 

minji was walking around the airport looking for lunch. she didn't tell her friends about her coming back; she simply wanted to surprise them. she quickly sent a text asking yoohyeon to pop by handong's to check on her, and suggesting her to stay there for the day. she kept her phone into her pocket and let out a soft sigh. 

and it was as if the sigh was a button to make a blonde lady in front of her stop walking.

minji's nose was now in the midst of blonde streaks; she yelped in pain and untangled herself. the blonde lady quickly apologised and turned around to bow in apology, but she stopped short when she made eye contact with her.

it was strange.

if you'd bump into somebody, you would expect to see a pair of surprised eyes. 

however, this was different. 

she was met with eyes so full of darkness instead. 

her eyes had a glimmer of sadness. a tinge of hurt and pain. but what really attracted the blonde was the colour. 

she had never seen eyes so drained of colour.

the blonde stepped back and looked at her.

to her horror, it was her phobia. her weakness, her fear, her pain, she was here. in front of her.

“siyeon?”

the eyes siyeon saw turned a darker grey. like rainy clouds hovering above her irises. eventually, the rainy clouds started to drizzle a little, and her eyelids accumulated the rain. 

siyeon's tongue was caught in her throat. she did not and had not been expecting to see her the moment she arrived home. it's like running away from a crocodile, but you come across it outside your doorstep.

minji was shaking. she hadn't fully recovered from her nightmare, but seeing siyeon again made her travel back to the past, reliving all the memories. 

“i....like your red hair. always loved it.” and siyeon realised her mistake after saying that. 

siyeon chuckled awkwardly to make up for the silence.

minji gathered all her strength and replied her, “and blonde suits you too, siyeon.” she turned around, pretending to look around when she was trying to blink back the rain in her eyelids. 

siyeon managed to see what she did and quickly cleared her throat. “i better get going. i just arrived here from busan..” and her eyes darted all over. 

minji nodded, and told her she just arrived here as well. she picked up her luggage, ready to go. “see you around, si.” siyeon replied her softly, “see you around, ji.” 

the two left for opposite directions. they headed straight for the toilet at both ends, and ran straight into a cubicle. 

they let all the rain pour down, staining the floor with the raindrops. both of them leaned against the wall, wanting the toilet and the world to rain and dissolve everything. to dissolve all the hurt, to dissolve all the freshly open wounds, to dissolve all the suffering in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! leave a kuddos if you'd like :]
> 
> twitter: diorjiu  
curiouscat: curiouscat.me/chuluvr


End file.
